This proposal is for the continuance of a Center Grant to support core administration and laboratory functions in a Center for Research on Mental Retardation at the University of Colorado Medical Center. The projects involved are primarily concerned with biochemical genetics and cytogenetics, with developmental immunology, and with certain impacts of nutrition on development.